


Sastiel panty kink (ARTWORK)

by AnOddSock



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Panties, Panty Kink, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: Sam was never sure if Cas wore the panties because he liked it, or because Sam liked it, but once Cas was wearing them all reasoning seemed of little importance anyway...
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Sastiel panty kink (ARTWORK)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is artwork, you are about to scroll down to (partially) naked people! Make sure no-one is looking over your shoulder who shouldn't be... ;D
> 
> For my spn kink bingo sqaure: panty kink

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert, Cas wears the panties because they _both_ find it arousing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed looking at this as much as I did creating it, drop me a kudos if you are pleased, thank you my lovely sastiel friends <3


End file.
